brightwoodadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Player2start/player2start's sandbox
Okay, just random notes and such for me for when I get around to doing stuff and junk. Mostly irrelevant I'm sure. Residents Main Village (in alphabetical order) Residents with Multiple homes *Deer (Stilt Hut, Butterfly Home) *Ducks (Tent, Magician House, Czar House, Hermit House, Antler House, BW Royalty Home, Respite House, Ivy House, Tuscan House, Taiga House, North Pole House, Bat Lair, Seashell House, Houseboat, Light House, ) *Frogs (Jungle Hut, Spore Home, Fishing Cabin, Jungle Hut, ) *Goats (Yurt House, Bed and Breakfast, ) *Lambs (Flower House, Blossom Home, Rainbow House, Chateau House ) *Mice (Lean-To, Pointy Chalet, Tiki Home, ) *Raccoons (Tree House, Sustainable Home) *Squirrels (Clay House, Hive Home, Sloth Shack, ) *Swans (Violet Cottage, Boat House, ) Residents with only one home *Bat (Cave Dwelling) *Bears (Black Bears? Buff Bear? (Den) *Crows (Wood Manor, gold purchase) *Dog (Hampton House, gold purchase) *Foxes (Tudor House, gold purchase) *Girraffs (Moonlit Home) *Grasshoppers (Karate House, gold purchase) *?Hedgehog? Mole??? (Farm House, Gold purchase) *Lizard (Cowboy Ranch) *Lovely Goat (Roof Garden) *Lovely Squirrel (Lavender Home) *Moles (Moss Cottage) *Monkeys (Prank House) *Panda (Zen House, gold purchase) *Peacock (Abalone House) *Penguins (Thatched Hut) *Pigs (Log House) *Rabbits **Tan Rabbit (Bounce House, Gold purchase) **Cottontail, aka Pink Rabbit (Egg Home, visible in Garden Home images, which actually has no apparent residents) *Seagull (Fancy Tree House) *Shark (Safe House) *Skunks (Boulder House) *Snakes (Caravan House) *Turkey (Feather House, gold purchase) *Weasels (Log Cabin) *Wolves (Dune House) *Zebras (Brightwood Manor) *Zombie Bears (Mansion Haunted) *Zombie Ducks (Murky Home) *Zombie Squirrel (Spooky Tree House) Snowy Hills *Penguins (Igloo) Spook Row *Zombie Frogs (Spooky House) Quest ??? *Androids (Totem Pole) Residents 'mentioned in quests: '''Flower '- Lambs, Lilia, Molly, Willamb 'Log '- Pigs, Polly, Pablo, Penny, Piggy Junior, Piglets 'Clay '- Squirrels, Sammy, Selma, 'Dune '- Wolves, Willy/William, Wolf Pups, 'Moss '- Moles, Morris 'Thatched '- Penguins, Petra, Penguin Chicks, baby penguins 'Murky '- Deliah? Duck 'Garden '- Lovely Porcupines, '''Lean-to- Mice, Millie Boulder- Skunks, Stuart Tree '''- Raccoons, Mama and Lil Raccoons (sling it) '''Jungle Hut- Frogs, baby frogs, Feather-Mr. Turkey(gobbler???) Tent- Ducks, Ducklings Log Cabin-Weasels, Wilfred?(SKY BRIDGE 4) Roof Garden Home - Lovely Goats Cave Dwelling-Bruce Bat (aromatherapists quest =Lavender Home-Lolly Lamb, Blossom Home- Lita Lamb, Fishing Cabin- Franky Frog) Smithy- Arthur Steel (Wolf), Watchtower- Max Sentry (Duck) Clingyhugs=vines that tangle helpers (search party) Spooky Woods Single Step Quests Single Quests that take place in Spooky Woods Single: Spooky House *'Opened by Completing:' xxx *'Visit:' Spooky House 1x *'Reward:' +100 Coin, +25 Exp Single: Mummies *'Opened by Completing:' xxx *'Place:' Mummified Ancestor 1x *'Reward:' +100 Coin, +25 Exp Single: Undead Claws *'Opened by Completing:' xxx *'Place:' Undead Claws 5x *'Reward:' +100 Coin, +25 Exp Single: Anima Lanterns *'Opened by Completing:' xxx *'Place:' Anima Lanterns 5x *'Reward:' +100 Coin, +25 Exp Single: Spooky Fencing *'Opened by Completing:' xxx *'Place:' Spooky Fences 10x *'Reward:' +100 Coin, +25 Exp Single: Ghostly Figures *'Opened by Completing:' xxx *'Place:' Ghost Decorations 5x *'Reward:' +100 Coin, +25 Exp ---- Village Quests Opened by Spook Row Quests Single Quests taking place in the Village that are Opened/Unlocked by completing certain Steps of Spooky Quest Series. Several Cobweb Bouquet Steps open Singles for Brightwood Village Single: More Zombie Friends? *'Opened by Completing:' Series: Cobweb Bouquet; Step 1 *'Construct:' Murky Home *'Visit:' Murky Home 1x (for Delilah Duck) *'Reward:' +100 Coin, +25 Exp Single: Anima Bones *'Opened by Completing:' Series: Cobweb Bouquet; Step 2 *'Place:' Anima Bones 5x *'Reward:' +100 Coin, +25 Exp Single: Under Scares *'Opened by Completing:' Series: Cobweb Bouquet; Step 3 *'Place:' Inflatable Arcs 3x *'Reward:' +100 Coin, +25 Exp Single: Bat Roads *'Opened by Completing:' Series: Cobweb Bouquet; Step 4 *'Place:' Bat Confetti 10x *'Reward:' +100 Coin, +25 Exp Single: Holes in Trees *'Opened by Completing:' Series: Cobweb Bouquet; Step 5 *'Place:' Hollow Trees 5x *'Reward:' +100 Coin, +25 Exp Single: Cauldron Style *'Opened by Completing:' Series: Cobweb Bouquet; Step 7 *'Place:' Witches Couldron 1x *'Reward:' +100 Coin, +25 Exp (presumably) **''Note:'' Reward shows +10 Coin, +25 Exp, which may be a typo. Need confirmation. ---- Several Tower of Terror Steps open Single Quests for the Village Single: Climb the Spooks *'Opened by Completing:' Series: Tower of Terror; Step 1 *'Construct:' Tree House **''Note:'' This quest was probably intended to be for the Spooky Tree House, however the Tree House is what is used. *'Visit:' Tree House 1x *'Reward:' +100 Coin, +25 Exp Single: Mansion for All *'Opened by Completing:' Series: Tower of Terror; Step 2 *'Construct:' Haunted Mansion *'Visit:' Haunted Mansion 1x *'Reward:' +100 Coin, +25 Exp player2start note to self: something about 5 Hours? Single: Spook Lights *'Opened by Completing:' Series: Tower of Terror; Step 3 *'Place:' Spooky Lights 5x *'Reward:' +100 Coin, +25 Exp Single: Crunching Leaves *'Opened by Completing:' Series: Tower of Terror; Step 4 *'Place:' Fall Trees 5x *'Reward:' +100 Coin, +25 Exp Single: Count's Coffin *'Opened by Completing:' Series: Tower of Terror; Step 5 *'Place:' Count's Coffin 1x *'Reward:' +100 Coin, +25 Exp ---- Orange Bounce Quest Series: Orange Bounce Steps: 8 Structure: Pumpkin Bounce Unlocked By: unknown Bottleneck Items: ?x Axes, x Wild Honey, 3x Quarry Stone Standard Reward: +100 Coins, +50 Exp Bonus Rewards: +x Axe, +x Gold, +x Cheer, +x Brightwood Bucks (Noted on relevant Steps) Unlocks Quests: Questline: Spooky Woods Quests Previous Quest: N/A Unlocks Quests: Series: Silken Splendor, Series: Tower of Terror, Single: Ghostly Figures The first of the Spook Row quests. Introduces the Haunted/Nightmare Portal and Spook Row. Note: Steps 1, 3, and 5 take place in the Deep Forest, all others are completed in Spook Row. Entering Spook Row *'Find and Enter:' Nightmare Portal **''Requires:'' ?x Axes *'Untangle Helper:' FrankenPine **''Requires:'' ? Hours Digestive Walk *'Explore: Spooky Woods' **''Requires:'' ?x Axes Pumpkin Flavors *'Harvest:' Pumpkins 10x *'Collect:' Market 5x Big Lungs *'Clear:' Pumpkin Bounce Base **''Requires:'' 8 Hours Dizzy Spells *'Harvest:' Corn 5x, Cauliflower 8x, Apples 5x Pumpkin On Pumpkin *'Find and Collect:' Haunted Pumpkin **''Requires:'' ?x Axes, 8 Hours Huff and Puff! *'Complete:' Bounce House **''Requires:'' Haunted Pumpkin, 13x Talisman Cookies, 3x Quarry Stone *'Collect:' Pumpkin Bounce 1x **'Note:' Instructions are to collect 1x Haunted Spirit, which may already have been collected from a Pile of Fear. Creepy Hotel *'Collect:' Bakes Hotel 1x *'Note:' Reward may be +100 Coins +20 Exp, need to confirm *'Opens:' Series: Silken Splendor, Series: Tower of Terror, Single: Ghostly Figures **''Note:'' Need confirmation on opened quests. ---- Silken Splendor Quest Series: Silken Splendor Steps: 10 Structure: Cobweb Bouquet Unlocked By: unknown Bottleneck Items: x Axes, x Wild Honey, x Quarry Stone Standard Reward: +100 Coins, +50 Exp Bonus Rewards: None, unless counting Quests (Noted on relevant Steps) Unlocks Quests: Several Single Quests in Brightwood Village 1. Single: More Zombie Friends? 2. Single: Anima Bones 3. Single: Under Scares 4. Single: Bat Roads 5. Single: Holes in Trees 7. Single: Cauldron Style Questline: Spook Row Quests Previous Quest: Next Quest: Spooky Sweet *'Collect:' Tailor 2x *'Opens:' Single: More Zombie Friends Glisten Up *'Clear:' Clutter 6x *'Explore Spooky Forest' **''Requires:'' x Axes *'Opens:' Single: Anima Bones Priority Tidiness *'Clear Base' **''Requires:'' 3 hours *'Opens:' Single: Under Scares Gossip Ring *'Harvest:' Plum Tree 5x *'Collect:' Fairy Ring 1x *'Opens:' Single: Bat Roads Sweet Notions (Lilia Lamb) *'Visit:' Flower House 5x *'Opens:' Single: Holes in Trees Silken Strands *'Find and Collect:' Spider **''Requires:'' x Axes, 4 hours Spill the Beans *'Harvest:' Giant Bean Stalk 3x *'Visit:' Dune House 2x *'Opens:' Single: Cauldron Style Glittery Gleam *'Complete' **''Requires:' Spider, x Talisman Cookie, x Spirit, *'Collect:Cobweb Bouquet 1x Beauty Adored *'''Visit: Tent 1x, Dune House 2x, Clay House 3x Thriller Stroll *'Construct:' Dark Park **''Requires:'' xxx *'Collect:' Dark Park 1x ---- Tower of Terror Quest Series: Tower of Terror Steps: 9 Structure: Tower of Terror Unlocked By: unknown Bottleneck Items: x Axes, x Wild Honey, x Quarry Stone Standard Reward: +100 Coins, +50 Exp Bonus Rewards: None, unless counting Quests (Noted on relevant Steps) Unlocks Quests: Questline: Spook Row Quests Previous Quest: Next Quest: Drake the Fifth *'Explore:' Spooky Forest **''Requires:'' ?x Axes Clean Drake's Castle *'Clear Base' **''Requires:'' 5 Hours Spirit Picking *'Gather:' 10x Spirits, 1x Haunted Spirits, 1x Anima Talisman Clingy Horrors *'Find and Collect:' Spooky Plants **''Requires:'' ?x Axes, 8 Hours Cling Tight and High *'Build:' **''Requires:'' Spooky Plant, 3?x Haunted Spirit, 2?x Anima Talisman, 12 Hours Haunted Cement *'Find and Collect:' Haunted Cement **''Requires:'' ?x Axes, 8 Hours Finish Drake's History *'Complete:' **''Requires:'' Haunted Cement, x Spirit, x Haunted Spirit Ancient Shell Wares *'Construct:' Ancient Shell Wares *'Collect:' Ancient Shell Wares 1x Cave Dwelling *'Construct:' Cave Dwelling **''Note:'' This step takes place in Deep Forest. *'Visit:' Cave Dewelling 1x ---- Bubbling Homebrew Quest Series: Bubbling Homebrew Steps: 8 Structure: Tub of Bubbling Brew Unlocked By: unknown Bottleneck Items: x Axes, x Wild Honey, x Quarry Stone Standard Reward: +100 Coins, +50 Exp Bonus Rewards: None, unless counting Quests (Noted on relevant Steps) Unlocks Quests: 1. Single Quest: Climb the Spooks; Construct and Visit: Tree House 1x; +100 Coin, +25 Exp) (Note: Climb the Spooks is propably meant to be for Spooky Tree House) 2. Single Quest: Mansion for All; Construct and Visit: Haunted Mansion 1x; 100 25) 3. Single Quest: Spook Lights; Place Spooky Lights 5x; 100 25) 4. Single Quest: Crunching Leaves; Place: Fall Trees 5x; 100 25) 5. Single Quest: Count's Coffin; Place Count's Coffin 1x; 100 25) Questline: Spook Row Quests Previous Quest: Silken Splendor Next Quest: N/A S'il Vous Plait *'Collect:' Bakery 4x, Schoolhouse 2x *'Opens:' Single Quest: Climb the Spooks Tub Gorg *'Explore Spooky Woods' **''Requires:'' ?x Axes *'Opens:' Single Quest: Mansion for All * (note?: 5hr?) Demuckify *'Clear Base' **''Requires:'' 24 Hours *'Opens:' Single Quest: Spook Lights Producing Prep *'Harvest:' Pumpkin 10x, Apples 10x *'Opens:' Single Quest: Crunching Leaves Secret Potion *'Find and Collect:' Secret Potion **''Requires:'' ?x Axes, 12 Hours *'Opens:' Single Quest: Count's Coffin Eerie Brew *'Complete:' **''Requires:'' Secret Potion, ?x Spirit, 10x Wild Honey Summoning Circle *'Construct:' Summoning Circle *'Collect:' Summoning Circle 1x *'Note:' Quest Reward may be +100 Coins, +25 Exp Rotten Treats *'Construct:' Halloween Treat Shop *'Collect:' Halloween Treat Shop 1x *'Note:' Quest Reward may be +100 Coins, +25 Exp ---- Drake's Castle Quest Series: Drake's Castle Steps: 10 Structure: Drake's Castle Unlocked By: unknown Bottleneck Items: x Axes, x Wild Honey, x Quarry Stone Standard Reward: +100 Coins, +50 Exp Bonus Rewards: None, unless counting Quests (Noted on relevant Steps) Unlocks Quests: Questline: Spook Row Quests Previous Quest: Next Quest: Nothing Hiding *'Clean:' ?x Spooky Debris / Pile of Fear In Need of Scares *'Explore:' Spooky Woods **''Requires:'' ?x Axes Bats Begone! *'Clear:' Base **''Requires:'' 1 Hour Spirits Do Speak *'Gather:' 3?x Spirits, 3x Haunted Spirits, 3x Anima Talismans *'Reward:' +1 Axe Spooky Brick Walls *'Find and Collect:' Spooky Bricks **''Requires:'' ?x Axes, 5 Hours One Brick at a Time *'Build:' **'Requires: Spooky Bricks, ?x Haunted Spirit, ?x Anima Talisman, 1 Hour Tell Me From Afar *'Collect:' Summoning Circle 3x, Halloween Treats Shop 3x *'Gather:' 1x Frog Potion The Shingles?! *'Find and Collect:' Spooky Shingles **''Requires:'' ?x Axes, 1 Hour Raise the Roof *'Complete:' **''Requires:'' Spooky Shingles, 10x Frog Potion, 2x Anima Talisman Haunted Stages *'Construct:' Haunted Stage *'Collect:' Haunted Stage 2x *'Reward:' +1 Gold ---- Buildings Bakes Hotel *Level: *Cost: 1700 silver *Size: 2x2 *Requires: x xxx, xxx *Build Time: xxx *Build XP: xxx *Happiness: xxx Produces: *Coins & XP: 5 *Regenerates: 3 hours *Special Items: xxx Built at: xxx Visited for: xxx Ancient Shell Wares *Level: *Cost: 9300 silver *Size: 2x2 *Requires: ?x Haunted Spirit, 5x Lock of Hair *Build Time: 2 hours *Build XP: xxx *Happiness: xxx Produces: *Coins & XP: 5 *Regenerates: 1 hour *Special Items: Lock of Hair Built at: xxx Visited for: xxx Haunted Stage *Level: *Cost: 1900 silver *Size: 2x2 *Requires: 6x Spooky Velvet, 4x Frog Potion, ?x Haunted Spirit, *Build Time: 2 hours *Build XP: xxx *Happiness: xxx Produces: *Coins & XP: 20 *Regenerates: 6 hours *Special Items: Spooky Velvet Built at: xxx Visited for: xxx ---- Spooky House Resident: Zombie Frogs Requires: *Level: *Cost: 1660 silver *Size: 2x2 *Build Time: 1 hour *Build XP: 100 *Happiness: xxx Produces: *Cheer & XP: 34 *Regenerates: 3 Minutes Built at: xxx Visited for: xxx ---- Pile of Fear Time: 3 Seconds Produces: +5 Coins, +1 XP, Haunted Spirit, Anima Talisman ---- Special Items These Items are specific to Spook Row Quest Structures and subsequently constructed Buildings. *Anima Talisman *Frog Potion *Haunted Spirit *Lock of Hair *Spooky Velvet Category:Blog posts